


The Doctor's Greatest Fear

by carlyrb6



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, God Complex Episode, Read this to find out, The Doctor has some self loathing, What's inside his door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyrb6/pseuds/carlyrb6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the God Complex episode. What did the Doctor see in door eleven? We have always wondered. This is what he saw. Please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Greatest Fear

When the Doctor had cracked open door eleven, he did not see Daleks or Cybermen, disease or death. No. Instead he saw something he already knew but chose to forget. He saw the reason that made him continue to get more and more companions even though they always have tragic ends- the reason why he, even now, has to continue on these pointless adventures.

He saw himself alone. For he is always alone, even in company. For he is the last Timelord and nothing will ever change that. He could be loved and adored by millions of people through millions of years, but that will not change that fact. So he just stared and whispered to himself, "Oh, of course," before closing the door once again. Then he walked away, like he always does to his own problems. He may be the Doctor, but even the Doctor can't fix himself.


End file.
